The audiovisual resource project grant will provide funds for development of a new 1300 sq. ft. LRC component of the FAHEC Library and Information Services. Additional funds will be used to purchase audiovisual and computer software and hardware. This resource project grant will accomplish the following goals: 1. Create a site for self-instructional use of AV/computer materials. 2. Create a site for small group computer instruction. 3. Provide shelving and storage for current and future AV/computer software and its documentation or guides. 4. Provide access in a rural region to modern learning technology in health sciences education. 5. Facilitate the integration of AV/computer materials into relevant curricular areas. 6. Stimulate faculty involvement in the selection and use of AV/computer materials in health sciences education.